Love Always Has A Second Chance
by Blondiee Leah
Summary: What if Rose and Jack had met before Titanic? Santa Monica 1909 Jack and Rose spend a magical Summer full of love together until they're torn apart by Rose's mother. Three years later the Titanic sets sail and the pair meet again but with so many complications will their old feelings re-emerge? And when disaster strikes can second chances really exist when it comes to love?


**Hi everyone! I'm back with a new fanfic and this is one heavily inspired by Titanic and the Notebook. There will be references to both films in this fanfic but a lot of material is going to be changed to make it more original. I hope you enjoy it and are kind enough to review I'm hoping this story can be successful.**

The old man strolled through the halls of the care home with his book firmly in his hand. The nurses nodded and smiled at him, he was very well known around the whole place. People somewhat felt sorry for him in some instances though they wouldn't say that, the committed man the one who stayed gripped to the same hope.

He was just a common man with common thoughts who had led a common life and maybe his name won't be one that's remembered but in his life he had achieved gloriously. His shoes squeaked on the polished floor until he hit the reception desk placing the book gently down on the top, the kind nurse turned to look at him.

"Good Morning Jackson how are you today?" She asked cheerfully.

"Same old same old Freya,"

The nurse stood up and grabbed one of the pass keys from the side. Without waiting for Freya to lead the way Jackson began the walk down the corridor he knew the way off by heart.

"Now I should warn you, she's not been in the best of moods this morning so try not to take it to heart if she doesn't cooperate," She explained to him, Jackson nodded slowly nothing would put him off doing what he loved.

Finally they reached the door. Freya knocked before opening, an elderly woman stood by the window with her back to them. Another nurse was in the room trying to pry her away from the window but she was distracted looking out onto the vast garden and the lake she always loved the way the sun danced on it. The birds dipped their wings in the cool water before they flew up into the sky.

"It's a lovely day outside isn't it? Why don't we take a walk?" The nurse asked.

"No, no I don't think so," The elderly lady replied not taking her gaze away from the window.

"Well, we've got to get you out of this room,"

She did not reply.

"Come on honey some fresh air will do you good,"

Jackson cleared his throat. "Hello,"

It was the first time she had turned her gaze away from the window, who was this mysterious man stood in her room. His hair balding, glasses balancing over his deep blue eyes and his smile illuminating the wrinkles on his face.

The nurse made her way over to them both. "I'm sorry today isn't a good day, I don't think she's up to much,"

"You don't have to talk about me as if I'm not here," She snapped.

The nurse rolled her eyes before leaving the room. It was time for Freya to step in.

"This is Jackson, he's come to read to you," Freya introduced them both.

She was taken aback and a confused glance escaped over her face. "Read? No no I don't think so," And she turned back towards the window resting her hand on the curtain.

"Oh come on you'll like him he's funny you'll have a whale of a time,"

She once again turned to look back at the mysterious man her hand gripped to the curtain she bit her lip before nodding.

The pair of them sat at her dining room table.

"Now where to start," Jackson stated taking his glasses off his face and smoothing the page down of the book, he smiled at the lady and she stared back before casting her gaze to the floor. Chuckling he turned the page over cleared his throat and so the story began.

Jack had lived in Santa Monica with his father for the past few years now. His mother had died when he was young and it had just been the pair of them ever since. They used to live in Wisconsin but when the opportunity arose he and his father packed up the few belongings they had and left for a new life. His father had never been the same since his mother's passing and Jack had hoped the fresh start would do them some good.

It was the summer of 1908 and after finishing work he and his friend Fabrizio had decided to head to the famous Santa Monica pier where the carnival was in full swing. The rides were illuminated in bright lights and the atmosphere was large with the sound of carnival music and laughter. Walking through the pier with his hands in his pockets Jack nodded.

"This really is something Fabri I love this carnival,"

"Fabrizio!" A voice squealed.

It was Helga she stood elegantly leant against the high striker, she was stood with a girl with rich auburn curls which were half up half down her skin was like a porcelain doll with rosy cheeks and she delicately nibbled on candyfloss. She was beautiful; Jack couldn't take his gaze away from her. Fabrizio smiled a wide grin before running over and scooping Helga up his in his arms while she squealed in excitement.

"Mama Mia Helga," He replied huskily before planting kisses all over her. Rose giggled awkwardly at the pair, when Jack slowly approached her.

"Hello," Jack smiled.

The girl stopped giggling and turned her face to him. "Hi," she replied taking another bit of candyfloss off and popping it in her mouth.

"I've not seen you around here before," Jack stated shoving his hands further in his pocket.

"That's because I'm not from around here," She grinned not giving anything away. Jack smiled he liked her already trouble sprang to his mind but Jack had never been afraid of that.

"Do you want to go ride the wheel?" Jack asked.

"Not really you're a complete stranger," She replied.

Jack smirked and rested his arm on the hitter. "Then let's get to know each other a little more,"

"I don't think so," She smiled tucking one of her curls behind her ear.

"Why not?" He asked persistently.

The girl was getting annoyed at this boy and his eagerness but the dopey smile he kept giving her gave her a little warm feeling inside, although she wasn't about to let this show.

"Because I don't want to that's why," Their conversation as interrupted by the shouts of a man.

"Rose!" The man shouted.

The girl turned her head towards the voice and gave a small smile. "Thomas there you are," and he kissed her cheek. The girl reached out and tapped Helga's arm. Her and Fabrizio stopped condoling each other and returned to the girl's side.

Jack didn't even seem bewildered by this guy's presence; his gaze never left this young lady. "So hey if you're in town for a while maybe we could you know hang out a little,"

She raised an eyebrow but before she had chance to reply Thomas replied for her."Ok I'm going to ask you to step back their buddy the lady's with me, come on Rose your parents are going to get worried if I don't take you home,"

"Can't we just hang around here for a little longer?" Rose asked, but Thomas was already leading her away. Helga quickly kissed Fabrizio before following after them. Jack watched her leave; she turned around and gave him a small smile there was something curious about that boy in the dungarees and dirty blonde hair. Jack lifted his hand goodbye and her grin widened before she turned away her cheeks flaming red.

"Who was that girl?" Jack asked as soon as they were out of ear shot.

"Rose Dewitt Bukater her parents have just bought a summer house out here very rich,"

"She's beautiful," Jack simply replied.

"Ahh you like this girl,"

Jack blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Argh Fabri I don't know man who was the jackass with her anyway,"

"Helga said he's the son of a business acquaintance nothing serious, come to the pier tomorrow we go to the beach and you can get your Rosa,"

Jack swung his arm round the back of Fabrizio's neck and rubbed his head. "What would I do without you buddy?"

Rose, Helga and Thomas walked the short journey home. Helga was a middle class girl whose father had worked in one of Rose's father's factories until he earned promotion and he now oversees one in California. It seemed fitting that Rose and Helga would grow to become good friends, of course the relationship with Fabrizio was more than a topical issue. Rose slipped her arm through Helga's and pulled her shawl up over her shoulder.

"So who was that boy?" She asked earning a stare from Thomas although the two girls had now seemed to forgotten he was even there.

"Jack Dawson, he lives with his father on the outskirts works in the steel factory,"

"He was very forward, asking me out when we'd only just met,"

Helga laughed. "That's Jack for you he's kind of cute though,"

Rose didn't reply and she felt Thomas' hand snake protectively onto the curve in her back. "He was certainly persistent you don't want to associate yourself with people like that Rose,"

Rose stopped walking. "People like what exactly Thomas?"

Thomas stopped in his stride and contemplated what to say. "Well you know the common folk,"

Rose smirked before stepping towards him. "I think I will make my own decisions on who I chose to spend my time with," She grabbed Helga's hand and they both ran laughing through the streets. When they reached their separate houses they embraced.

"See you tomorrow then!" Helga called waving bye to her friend. Rose paused at the gate of the house and ran her fingers over the patterns before pushing it open. Tonight had certainly been an experience and she couldn't get that young man out of her mind. Walking up the steps to her house she opened the front door before closing it behind her only her father was awake. He stood up and made his way to the door where Rose was about to go up the stairs.

"You have a good night Rosie?" He asked.

"Yes thank you Daddy," She gave him a hug. "I'm going to bed now goodnight,"

"Goodnight darling,"

Jack meanwhile sat on the porch of his house looking up at the night sky thinking about Rose the stars were particularly bright tonight and they illuminated the sky. Grabbing his sketch pad he quickly drew her, even though the light was poor and he could barely see he had to get the details right while they were fresh in his mind.

Rose sat on the bay windowsill in her nightgown looking at the stars too, thinking about the strange boy she had met that evening bringing her knees up under her chin she smiled to herself.

It was at that moment that something very special and very beautiful was going to happen.

**Hope you guys liked it! Just to be aware that Rose is going to be slightly older in this fanfic and more near Jack's age just so the dates can add up better. Remember to review that would make me happy! **

**Leah **


End file.
